NADA
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Drabbles Sobre Allen 1, 4, 5 El 14vo y Cross Podrían ser luego del 169 del Manga… con Yullen… ¡Un quinto drabble arriba, en honor al 182!
1. Chapter 1

**NADA**

**BY: **_**K.G.Á.É.**_

**Drabbles (Sobre ****Allen****, El 14vo y Cross)** Podrían ser luego del 169 del Manga… **Ligerisimo Yullen**…

**DEDICADO A: Quien haya leído mis otros Yullen…(Gracias por ello)…**

D.Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**NADA**

**Sobre el moyashi**

El moyashi trata de mostrarse como siempre, que ingenuo, todos saben que no está bien, es un idiota que no sabe mentir…

Y aunque pudiera hacerlo, todos sabrían que no estaría bien después de que su maestro desapareciera dejando sólo un charco de sangre en donde a penas segundos atrás estaba semi-muerto…

Es el moyashi después de todo y tiende a apreciar a cualquiera, incluso a ese general mujeriego que tiene por maestro…

Si incluso se preocupa de quienes le ignoramos, o tratamos de hacerlo ¡Maldito moyashi!

¡Sólo hace que todos nos preocupemos por él…!

Ahora es peor de cansino el hacer misiones a su lado, es tan incomodo tenerlo cerca con la mirada perdida en quien-sabe-donde y con un mutismo tan impropio que de él que incluso dan ganas de molerlo a golpes…

No le he llamado moyashi en ocasiones que usualmente lo haría, de algún modo he logrado contenerme también de ello, porque ni siquiera creo que pudiese responder como usualmente lo haría, es tan frustrante verle así…

Pasó de largo últimamente, sin siquiera mirarlo…

No le daré el gusto de ver que me perturba su estado, es suficiente con los preocupados rostros de la mujer esa y el estúpido conejo…

¡Por Dios! Pareciera que tiene un letrero que dice "Tenme lástima", toda la maldita Orden le ve con compasión, estúpidas personas…

A diferencia de ellos no me desviviré tratando de animarle en vano y hacerlo sentir peor poniendo una cara larga…

No haré nada porque sé que ese moyashi se recuperará a su tiempo, es el tipo de persona que se levanta más fuerte luego de haber caído…

Sé que lo es…

Por eso se que no importa si no hago absolutamente nada…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Espero les haya gustado… A la brevedad _posible_ los otros dos, **sobre ****El 14vo**** y Cross**.

Estos Drabbles iban antes que los de EL DOLOR DE Y QUERER SER/LO QUE ES pero bueno, es que se me habían perdido, pero ya los halle XD… afortunadamente… para mí al menos… XD


	2. Chapter 2

**NADA**

**BY: **_**K.G.Á.É.**_

**Drabbles (Sobre Allen, ****El 14vo**** y Cross)** Podrían ser luego del 169 del Manga… **Ligerisimo Yullen**…

**DEDICADO A: Shiji, Evangeline, june-li **por su reviews en EL DOLOR DE Y QUERER SER/LO QUE ES y a quien también los haya leído (**Gracias**)…

Tambien a **laynad3** por el propio en éste... Y, lamentablemente, en éste Kanda no hará algo, no se si ya leiste "_ALLEN_", ahí planteé una situación similar donde si le consuela... Aunque en el siguiente Drabble de "_NADA",_ Allen comenta un poco sobre Kanda...

D.Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**NADA**

**Sobre el Catorceavo**

¿Quién es el que llora?

¿El que siempre creí ser "Yo"?

¿O aquel a quien llaman "Catorceavo"?

Pero él no tiene motivos para llorar ¿Verdad?

No tiene por quien llorar…

¿Lo tiene?

No lo sé… No puedo asegurarlo.

.

_Mataré a quien amo_.

Fue una afirmación.

¿Seré yo quien matará o será él?

¿Él ama a alguien?

Si fuera así…

Me pregunto ¿a quién?

.

¿Por qué querer matar a quien se ama?

Debe existir una buena razón para ello.

¿Realmente puede existir una razón tan fuerte?

Ello carece de sentido para mí.

Querer revivir a quien se ama es algo que sé.

Querer matar a quien amo no lo pensé nunca.

.

¿Debería entonces de alejarme de quien amo?

Si él y yo fuéramos la misma persona…

¿A quien querría matar?

_¿Una persona en común?_

…Mana ya esta muerto…

…Yo lo destruí…

.

Matar a quien se ama no es algo que desconozca.

No quiero volver a sentirlo.

Por eso no me he aferrado a un sólo ser.

No como lo hice de Mana.

.

Como el péndulo va y viene.

Como el péndulo voy y vengo.

Continuando siempre sin detenerme.

Y a pesar de parecer repetir la trayectoria…

…el tiempo ha pasado y cambiado…

El camino parece ser el mismo…

No lo es…

Aún si fuera el Catorceavo…

No mataría a nadie más…

El tiempo ha cambiado…

Sólo mato a los akumas,

porque sólo así puedo salvarlos…

Me preguntó, si él quiere salvar a alguien…

¿Será un akuma?

¿El akuma de quien?

.

De entre los que me rodean y él ha visto.

¿A quien escogerá?

El maestro afirmó convencido aquello.

No conoce al Catorceavo…

…pero me conoce a mí…

Está seguro de que hay alguien…

… a quien mataré porque le amo…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Espero les haya gustado… A la brevedad _posible_ el último **sobre ****Cross**…


	3. Chapter 3

**NADA**

**BY: **_**K.G.Á.É.**_

**Drabbles (Sobre Allen, El 14vo y ****Cross****)** Podrían ser luego del 169 del Manga… **Ligerisimo Yullen**…

**DEDICADO A: Shiji, -The Rise of Clown-, Kimi to Deatte Kara, Alice Lune, misumisu84** por su reviews en SEME y a quien también lo haya leído (**Gracias**)…

**ESPECIALMENTE A: laynad3** por su apoyo en este...

¡¡¡Siento la tardanza!!! Me distraje con otras historias y la tarea...

D. gray-Man no me pertenece.

**NADA**

**Sobre el General Cross**

Estúpido maestro, siempre dice y hace cosas incomprensibles, no debería sorprenderme ya.

En esta ocasión nuevamente desapareció sin dejar nada que sirva de pista, nuevamente se desvaneció como si la nada se lo hubiera tragado, sólo sé que está herido y desarmado hasta cierto punto…

Me preocupa…

.

Me siento sólo…

Nuevamente me dejó sólo, abandonado a mi suerte; Tim es mi único guía otra vez, pero en esta ocasión no puede llevarme a través de un camino para llegar a un lugar. En está ocasión no puedo ver el acantilado a escalar.

Sin embargo, estoy consiente de que, a pesar de estar rodeado de personas que gustosas me acompañarían, es una parte del camino en que debó andar sólo y desconfiar de todos…

Después de aquellas palabras fue algo que quedó claro…

En aquel momento me abrazó y pude sentir su calor, en ese instante realmente lo necesitaba. A su modo, trató de darme ánimo. Ese simple gestó vale mucho para mí, de ser sólo un contenedor, estaría feliz de poder volver a tener mi verdadera alma. Porque sería ésta conciencia algo falso, algo que no importa, no obstante, lo aprecio, realmente aprecio que se preocupe por mí…

Una persona en común entre el contenedor y el alma, podría ser mi maestro, es cierto que no nos llevamos de la mejor forma, pero entre todas las personas que me rodean es el único en quien puedo pensar de una forma diferente, no puedo afirmar que es a quien más amo, pero tampoco puedo negar que le quiero. También es alguien especial, después de todo fue quien me ayudo a ver el camino por el cual he caminado sin detenerme siguiendo las palabras de Mana…

Cosa que _jamás_ le diré, no quiero que se burle de mí, aunque de hecho dudo mucho que pueda verle a partir de ahora.

En está guerra hay un tercer bando, ni siquiera se a cual se supone que pertenezco, ni que obtendré cuando haya matado a alguien, hay tantas cosas que me confunden y me dejan vacío…

Maestro… me es imposible no preocupar a los demás, sé que mis sonrisas no les convencen porque ni siquiera a mí lo hacen, aún así... hay alguien que no parece preocupado por mi…

Ese es Kanda…

Pero… ¿sabe?... él se parece un poco a usted, muestra su afecto por mi a su propio modo…

Yo se que en el fondo también le preocupo, porque no me ha llamado "moyashi" en ocasiones que usualmente lo haría…

Él… también es diferente del resto… para mí…

Actualmente estoy perdido y mi camino no es claro, aun así no les defraudaré, continuaré caminando, pero creo que ésta vez no será sólo por Mana…

Maestro… seguiré vivo, haré lo posible por ello…

En donde esté, espero volverle a ver…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Por fin el último!

¡Espero les haya gustado…! Lamento si no cumplí con sus expectativas… ¡¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí…!!


	4. Chapter 4

**NADA**

**BY: **_**K.G.Á.É.**_

**Drabbles (Sobre ****Allen**** 1 y ****4****, El 14vo y Cross)** Podrían ser luego del 169 del Manga… **Ligerisimo Yullen**…

**N/A:** Me alegra que les hayan gustado, **gracias por su apoyo**, y aquí les dejo otro que se me ocurrió hace poco, _avanzando en la situación, _creo es el que faltaba…

**DEDICADO A: Shiji, laynad3, kurayami-Miko, Kurozumi, Neko Arimasu Sekai **y a quien lo leyó…

D Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**NADA**

**Sobre el moyashi**

Ja, Ja y mil veces Ja…

Si estaba de pésimo humor por la actitud del moyashi respecto al general, ahora me es aún más difícil de contener mis ganas de querer gritarle que entre en razón…

Resulta que posee las memorias del catorceavo, el cual de paso es un dichoso Noé perdido ¿y que más?

¡Ah! si… quiere que le matemos, 'por favor', antes de que él nos mate a nosotros…

¡Es un idiota!

¡Porque a pesar de todo cree que lo detendrá y quiere protegernos, realmente es…!

Desesperante…

No puedo evitar ser mordaz y despreciarle por sus ingenuos deseos…

Si eso llegara a pasar, nadie en la maldita Orden podría hacer nada, nadie se atrevería a matarle porque siempre está sonriendo estúpidamente a pesar de las dificultades, porque de algún maldito modo a alcanzado a todos en lo profundo del ser…

Y aún en su situación mantiene esa fuerza que arrastra a todos a creer en él, a seguir confiando en él…

¡Tsk!

Las últimas misiones han sido a su lado, como si el idiota de Komui no pudiera enviar a alguien más con él, empiezo a creer que sólo quiere fastidiarme… Pero eso no es lo peor…

El inspector ese que se encarga de supervisar al moyashi, ha entablado cierta relación más allá de su trabajo con él, no debería importarme… pero lo hace, la actitud de ambos me es molesta y me provoca una irascible furia, no soporto que este a su lado y esa es otra razón por la cual me salgo de mis casillas y riño con el moyashi, quiero su maldita atención lejos de ese…

Y cuando por fin tengo una escusa para golpearlo resulta que pertenece a Karasu, y contrario a lo que debería causarme tan "reveladora" información, eso me parece bien porque no tendré que contenerme…

Pero el tipo poseído, al ser atravesado por la inocencia del moyashi, se deshace en lágrimas… Se ve tan patético que de algún modo me hace sentir mejor. Pero aún debemos atrapar a ese fantasma llorica, cuando lo encuentre me encargare de él, ya que gracias a su maldita posesión el idiota moyashi abrazo a ese tipo…

Definitivamente Mugen tiene que saludarlo…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Espero les haya gustado…

Bueno eso pudo haber pensado… además en el 175 Kanda realmente lucía oscuro y parecía disfrutar del hecho de tener a Mugen en la garganta de Timothy…

¡Ah! Y…** laynad3**, ¿te parece que se acercaron en este…?


	5. Chapter 5

**NADA**

**BY: **_**K.G.Á.É.**_

**Drabbles (Sobre ****Allen**** 1, 4, ****5**** El 14vo y Cross)** Podrían ser luego del 169 del Manga… con **Yullen**… ¡Un quinto drabble arriba, en honor al 182!

**N/A:** Me alegra que les hayan gustado, **gracias por su apoyo**, y aquí les dejo otro que se me ocurrió justo leí el 182… Este estará _narrado por _parte de_ Link y Kanda_…

**DEDICADO A: ****Kurozumi,** **Yaoi FanGirl 27, Suzume Yasu**. Gracias por sus comentarios y agregarlo a sus favoritos o alertas. También por leer esta yaoisación del manga…

D Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**NADA**

**Sobre el moyashi Walker**

**POVL**

No poder hacer nada es realmente frustrante. Aun siendo parte de Karasu.

Quien hubiera pensado que el nivel 4 sería tan fuerte como para que tres de los mejores exorcistas con que cuenta la Orden se vieran en esas condiciones.

¿No puedes ganar, Walker?

Siempre has sido la esperanza de todos. Incluso yo he confiado en ti, a pesar de mi posición como tu guardián.

— ¡¡Crown Clown!!—llamas a tu inocencia, tratas de exorcizar al mal que representa ese akuma sin importarte el ser atravesado por tu propia arma, confiando siempre ella pero…

— "¡¡¡!!!"— ¿por qué pasa eso?

**POVK**

— ¿¡¡!!?—todos nos sorprendemos al oír al moyashi gritar con fuerza, adolorido.

¡¿La Crown Clown le está afectando?!

Puedo verle a punto de ser destrozado por ese maldito Akuma pero antes de que eso pase el moyashi le detiene y le sonríe.

¡Pero no es mi moyashi!

— Noah…—escucho salir de la boca de aquel repugnante ser esa asquerosa palabra, calificándolo, no quiero que continúe, por lo que le incrusto a Mugen sin miramientos.

Estoy lo suficientemente cerca del moyashi como para ver con mis propios ojos que aquel canoso no es mi moyashi.

Me ve con una mirada de ligera molestia.

No le ha hecho gracia que casi lo corte ¿Eh?

¡Como si eso me importara!

— ¡¡Estúpido moyashi!!—grito enfurecido.

¡Acaso piensas dejarme! ¡Dejar que ese tal catorceavo se apodere de ti! ¡Estar con él sería peor de insoportable! Se que eres más fuerte que eso. ¡¿Lo haces para fastidiarme?!

¡¡Maldita sea!!

¡Deberías ser capaz de escucharme aún en ese estado! ¡No permitiré que ignores mi voz y presencia!

Pronto tu mano se mueve, así como la mía le imita, con nuestras fuerzas nos deshacemos de una vez por todas de esa peste.

Mi voz… te alcanzo…

¿Por qué eso me tranquiliza?

No lo se…

No obstante, el silencio que queda me exaspera, no puedo verte de frente, no se que ha cambiado en ti eso que sucedió. Aun así trato de parecer calmo y regular mi respiración.

—Ey—rompes el silencio ¿Qué debería esperar?

— ¿Qué?—pregunto sin aun verte. No importa lo que pase, porque a mí no debería importarme lo que te pase…

—Ya te he dicho que me llamo "Allen"—me recuerdas estúpidamente, como si nada hubiera pasado…

Y Yo…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Espero les haya gustado mi versión de los hechos…

Supongo que esta serie de _drabbles_ avanzará conforme los capítulos del manga me inspiren, así que, aún si está en "Completo", _puede_ que vuelva a agregar algo…


End file.
